


we could be together, baby

by illea



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (sort of), Amusement Parks, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, yes i know wally is older than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea/pseuds/illea
Summary: Ava and Lita don't meet the requirements for the amusement park's family discount. Iris and Wally don't want to wait in line. It's a match made in heaven.
Relationships: Ava Sharpe/Iris West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021





	we could be together, baby

Ava shielded her eyes, certain the sun was distorting her vision. She’d been to this amusement park every summer as a kid, and however true those memories weren’t—thanks, Rip—she was pretty sure the prices hadn’t been _so damn high_.

“We should definitely get ride-all-day wristbands,” Lita said, bouncing on her toes. Her hair shone a hundred shades of red and copper and bronze in the sunlight. “Don’t you think so, Aunt Ava?” 

“Of course, honey.” Ava scanned the board, doing some mental math. The prices had at least tripled, which was rich considering every ride she could see looked the same as it had twenty years ago. 

“It’s too bad Dad and Nate couldn’t come,” Lita said, pointing at the board. “The family rate is way cheaper.” 

“Family rate?” Ava asked, following Lita’s finger. It was tucked at the bottom of the sign, away from the individual prices. “ _We’re_ family.”

“It’s for two adults and two children,” Lita explained, pointing to the even smaller font below. “That was the joke.” 

“That’s such a scam!” Ava huffed. “Who says a family has to be two adults and two children?”

“It doesn’t say a man and a woman,” Lita observed. “Or even that they have to be married.” 

“It’s the principle of the thing,” Ava insisted. “What about four people of any age? What if you have six kids? Or a Waverider full of family? Can we even get a family rate if we don’t have the same last name? What are the criteria?”

Lita rolled her eyes. “I don’t think anyone was considering the Waverider when they made this.”

“The concept stands.”

“You know I’m all for _down with the man_ ,” Lita said. “But we’re about seven people away from paying.”

“You’re right,” Ava relented, feeling her bubble burst. “We’ll take the man down some other time.”

Another pair of people finished paying and entered the park, the line shifting imperceptibly forward. Ava adjusted her sunglasses, the bridge of her nose slippery from sweat and sunscreen.

“Wait,” Lita said, grabbing Ava’s arm. There was a familiar fire in her eyes. “If the system sucks and you can’t change it, _cheat it_.”

“Did your dad teach you that?”

“Obviously,” Lita said, slipping out of the line. “Wait here.”

“Lita!” Ava called, watching her walk along the row of people behind them, her eyes darting around. “I’m not supposed to let you out of my sight!”

“I’m seventeen!” Lita yelled. “I’ll be fine.”

“Sixteen,” Ava corrected, looking around to see if any staff had overheard. “Or under.” 

Lita grew smaller and smaller as she got further away. She paused about fifty people back—easily a half hour’s wait to the front of the line—and Ava watched her speak to someone out of Ava’s range of sight. Ava tried to step sideways and the man behind her huffed.

“Are you in line or out?”

“In,” Ava said, stepping back with a firm expression. She’d gotten so used to a particular brand of fond rudeness on the Waverider, she’d almost forgotten about the brazen rudeness of strangers. When she looked back at Lita, she had two people with her.

As they got closer, Ava realized that one of them was a woman around her age. Ava’s smile turned nervous. She was _gorgeous_. Her dark hair was pulled up in a bun, showing off the deep curve of her cheekbones. She laughed at something Lita said and turned to her companion. He towered beside her, but he had the awkwardness of youth that suggested he was around Lita’s age. As they walked up to Ava, he took off his sunglasses and tucked them into the pocket of his yellow floral shirt.

“Aunt Ava, meet Iris and Wally."

“Nice to meet you, Aunt Ava,” Iris said, reaching out a hand. The summer sun left a sheen of sweat on her skin that made her glow. Ava was conscious of the same sweat making her baby hairs stick out of her ponytail like tentacles.

“I think she’s supposed to be _my_ aunt,” Wally interjected. “Or my mom?”

“The criteria aren’t super clear,” Ava said, and Wally laughed.

“I’ll pretend to be anything as long as I don’t have to wait in that line.”

“I’m glad I’ve taught you proper ethics,” Iris said, nudging him with her shoulder.

“Are you sixteen or under?” Ava asked, watching as another group went into the park. One more to go before their turn. It was time to focus—and _not_ on the way Iris bit her lip as she watched the people ahead of them. 

“I’m nineteen, but I’m not against putting these dimples to work.” Wally smiled, immediately looking five years younger.

“Nice work,” Ava said. “Okay, so you two are—”

“And we’re up,” Lita said, grabbing Ava by the shoulder and spinning her around. Ava gaped, thrown by how quickly the previous group had moved. She thought they had more time to figure out their story. She didn’t even know if Iris and Wally were _related_ let alone how— 

“Here,” Iris said, stepping closer and slipping her hand into Ava’s. “Better safe than sorry, right?”

“Right,” Ava whispered, ignoring her thundering heart. The ticket attendant called them forward again and Iris squeezed Ava’s hand reassuringly.

“Family pass, please!” Lita said brightly, taking the lead. She’d certainly gotten Mick’s fearlessness when it came to cons.

“Don’t worry—we’re married,” Ava added, smiling widely. “Two wonderful years.”

“That’s nice,” the attendant said, too occupied with grabbing the ride-all-day wristbands to meet her eyes. He looked up at Lita and Wally and adjusted his visor.

“Are you both sixteen or under?”

“He had an unexpected early growth spurt,” Lita explained, leaning toward the plastic window conspiratorially. “You should hear how the other kids tease him. It’s ruthless, really.”

“Almost as bad as the bullying she gets for her fashion sense,” Wally said. “Didn’t fanny packs go out of style in the 90s?”

“I’ll have you know this is _from_ the 90s,” Lita hissed. “And it’s not even vintage, my dad got it—”

“That’s a yes,” Iris interrupted, smiling serenely. Ava had to give her props—she had a great poker face. 

“No worries. I just have to ask,” he said, tapping away at the keyboard. “You can pay whenever you’re ready.”

As the attendant scanned the first wristband and wrapped it around Lita’s wrist, Ava slid her card against the reader. She tucked the receipt into her pocket, trying to keep the excitement off her face. Wally stepped forward for his wristband and Ava let go of Iris’ hand, gesturing for her to go next.

“You know you don’t have to be partners to use the family discount,” the attendant said conversationally. “You basically just have to be four people.”

“Are you implying that we aren’t a family?” Lita asked, a challenge in her voice. The attendant snorted.

“Considering I saw you grab them from the back of the line two minutes ago? I don’t think so.”

“We were holding a place for them,” Ava argued, feeling their lie spiralling. The attendant scanned the last wristband, motioning for her wrist. 

“They don’t pay me enough to care,” he admitted. “Go on in. Park closes at ten.”

The four of them avoided his eyes as they walked past the booth and through the gates. Lita and Wally held their heads high, but when Ava snuck a glance at Iris, she was smirking at the ground. Once they were through, Wally punched his fist in the air.

“We did it,” Lita squealed. “Fuck yes!”

“Language,” Ava chastised. Her eyes met Iris’ and suddenly it was too much. They both burst into laughter, Iris wrapping an arm around Wally to steady herself.

“That was amazing,” Iris said. “You did great, Ava.”

“Thanks,” Ava said, grinning. “I can’t believe he caught us and didn’t even care.”

“He had no proof!” Iris argued. “Except the fact that I spent the whole time trying not to laugh.”

“That’s so not true,” Ava replied. “You saved us when these two were too busy arguing to stick to the plan.”

“Whatever,” Wally said, cutting off their back-and-forth. “How about we go on some rides before these wristbands go to waste?

“Of course,” Iris said, gesturing for him to lead the way. She fell into step beside him and Ava hung back with Lita, wrapping an arm around her waist despite the stick of sweat.

“That was so much,” Lita laughed, keeping her voice low so the others didn’t hear. “You did not have to do that much.”

“I was trying to be believable.”

“I _believe_ that you have a crush on Iris,” Lita teased. Ava’s cheeks flushed, and for the first time she was grateful to have the heat to blame it on. Iris and Wally paused as the entrance turned into miles of rides on either side.

“We don’t have to stick together,” Ava said, suddenly nervous now that the adrenaline was wearing off. “The wristbands are the same, family rate or not.” 

“Are they?” Iris asked, inspecting hers closely. “I guess you’re right.”

“What?” Wally whined. “Lita and I were going to go on the Fireball.”

“It’s a rollercoaster that’s just a circle,” Lita explained, pointing to it in the distance. “It hangs you upside down for like, three minutes.”

“How do you feel about rollercoasters?” Iris asked, turning to Ava.

“I prefer to get my kicks in the form of investigative podcasts and” — _missions to save the timeline_ — “uh, going out with friends.”

“Me too,” Iris grinned. “Well, going out with friends, at least. I’ve never been one for podcasts. I prefer to do my investigating in real life.”

“You’re a detective?” 

“Journalist,” Iris corrected.

“No way!” Ava said, moving closer to Iris as Lita and Wally began to sneak away before anyone could object. “What do you investigate?”

The scent of sunscreen and funnel cakes filled the air as they headed towards the Fireball, their progress measured by the increasing volume of screams. When it was Wally and Lita’s turn, they waved to them while hanging upside down at the top. The rollercoaster jerked forward suddenly and Lita screamed, dissolving into laughter as she and Wally raced around the circle.

After the Fireball, Lita challenged Wally to a game involving squirt guns, winking at Ava as she took perfect aim. Wally got his revenge with a round of whack-a-mole, his dimples in full force as he gave Iris the Kid Flash plush he’d won.

“Bumper cars!” Lita shouted, the lights around the rink flashing in sequence. “Aunt Ava and I are going to crush you.”

“You’re on,” Iris replied, a competitive smile on her face. She and Wally raced into the line, his long legs buckling every few steps to give her a fair shot. Iris laughed and pushed him from behind, his sneakers squeaking against the pavement.

“Hey,” Lita said, bumping her hip against Ava’s as they caught up to them. “Thanks for bringing me here.”

“Of course,” Ava said, ruffling Lita’s hair. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Lita held her wristband out to the attendant and Ava followed suit.

“See?” she said, following Lita towards a glittery purple car. “With a niece like you, who needs more family?”

“I don’t know,” Lita said, watching Iris and Wally thoughtfully. “I kind of like them.”

“Me too,” Ava admitted.

“Let’s kick their ass?”

“Let’s.”

Ava crushed her legs into the bumper car and buckled her seatbelt, Lita shouting taunts at Wally. By the time Ava and Lita trudged back to the Waverider, their stomachs full of corn dogs and snow cones, Ava’s neck still hurt from Lita’s reckless driving. She rubbed it gently as Lita bounded into Mick’s room, giving him the stuffed bear she’d won.

Ava reached into her pocket, fingers brushing against the crumpled receipt that now had Iris’ phone number scrawled across the back.

“Aunt Ava got someone’s number!” Lita yelled, hanging out of Mick’s door frame to give Ava a shit-eating grin.

“She hot?” Mick asked, appearing beside Lita and raising his eyebrows.

Ava had gotten the discount—only time would tell if she got the girl too. But for now she had this, and it was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't read the title in calvin harris' voice, you're doing it wrong


End file.
